


Of Ropes and Leather

by cataclysmicconniption



Series: Unexpected Chemistry [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmicconniption/pseuds/cataclysmicconniption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which is really better: Japanese or Western bondage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Ropes and Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spenjurmunni](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spenjurmunni).



> A Noijaku fic that I’m not sure about. I honestly have no idea how many times I started over on this fic (and still not like it). It was going to be more in-depth but then I felt it was too long-winded… so I went with this. Again, another head-canon by the lovely spenjurmunni in which our Noijaku couple tries to decide which is best: Japanese bondage or Western bondage?
> 
> Same warning(s) as before: boy’s love, vulgarity, NSFWish (might be some sexual content/bondage, so you know, tread carefully), might be some bad grammar and choppy (just kidding… maybe)… and some research:
> 
> X. JAPANESE BONDAGE
> 
> *Also known as Kinbaku (tight-binding) or Kinbaku-bi (the beauty of tight-binding), Japanese bondage involves tying up the submissive using simple but intricate pattern with several pieces of thin rope (or asanawa). It’s usually used as a symbol of power (an allusion or restraining a prisoner). The position used is the ebi shibari or the shrimp tie.
> 
> X. WESTERN BONDAGE
> 
> *A little (or a lot?) more different than Japanese Bondage. Focuses more on handcuffs and restraints, using rope as a last resort. More into complete restraint so that something else can be done to the submissive (spanking, etc). This bondage is more functional. The position used is the leapfrog position.
> 
> Honestly, I don’t know much about bondage really, so all the little notes are references for me (and those who are interested), but if you know more interesting facts, don’t be shy — tell me. I love learning new things~

X. JAPANESE BONDAGE [Slight NSFW]

"Ah… ahn…ngh!"

Sweat dripped down Koujaku’s body as his body trembled with exertion. He wasn’t sure how long he had been in this position, his muscles screaming in protest against the ropes. Semen was splattered along his stomach and thighs, his cock limp. Panting slightly, he glared up at Noiz, who sat watching him from their bed. This little shit, Koujaku thought as he futilely tried to move. This fucking little shit.

"Are you hurting?" Noiz asked, watching intently. His piercings shone in the light as he moved his head this way and that, interest piqued. “The ebi shibari is said to be a difficult tie. Don’t hold out for my sake… or your damn pride. I’m not touching you anymore."

"Then… release me… shitty brat…" Koujaku gasped out, feeling his body begin to cramp up. He did his best to ignore Noiz’s smirk as the younger male carefully cut the ropes off. A sigh of relief eased out of Koujaku as his body slumped against the wall slightly. His body was no longer protesting as the blood flow regulated within his veins.

"All right, old man?" Noiz sat beside him, rubbing the rope indentations along Koujaku’s thigh soothingly. “Think I tied it too tightly for your first time, or are you just too old for Kinbaku?"

"Fuck you," Koujaku snorted as he eyed his lover tiredly. “How about you try sitting crouched and tied up like that for an hour or two and see how you like it yeah? You probably wouldn’t even last that long!"

"Probably not," Noiz agreed as he leaned in close, “but why would I do that when you look so vulnerable tied up and shaking for me?"

X. WESTERN BONDAGE [Explicit NSFW]

There was something about Western bondage that Noiz liked best… not that Japanese bondage was any less arousing or anything; to him, both were actually kind of the same. Bondage was used to “restrain" and “punish" after all, but in Noiz’s mind, Japanese was more romantic and visually appealing. Having to carefully tie Koujaku up and perhaps have some fun (or watch him suffer and squirm) was something akin to aesthetic intimacy, something beautiful.

Western bondage was also visually intimate and beautiful but in a completely different way…

"Oh, oh, oh… fuck!"

Koujaku cried out as Noiz pounded into him, the bed shaking from such ministrations. He was unable to move, his ass up in the air and wrists cuffed to his ankles. A bright blush flushed his face as he met with Noiz’s thrusts, saliva pooling from his mouth and onto the sheets. He was grateful that the brat had convinced him to wear a blind-fold, for he would definitely die from the pleasure and lewdness of the situation.

"Feels good doesn’t it? I’m going deeper inside you with this position," Noiz panted as he held onto Koujaku’s hips and pushed himself in deeper, the head of his cock rubbing against the older man’s prostate repeatedly. “Admit it, old man. Admit that this bondage is better."

"Nnh… F-fuck you, shitty brat! I’ll never admit anything to you!" Koujaku groaned as he felt his back begin to hurt slightly from the angle, but it wasn’t enough to ruin his arousal; his cock throbbed with each tremble of his arsehole. Oh gods, he was going to come…

Noiz only smirked as he thrust harder, his hips slamming against Koujaku’s ass. Watching his lover come apart under him — from his shaky thighs to his gaping mouth — was another reason Noiz found Western bondage better. It focused more on the physical and mental aspects of sex and power, put them both through things they’d never experienced before.

A throaty wail filled the room as Koujaku came, collapsing onto the bed. Noiz grunted as he followed suit, releasing inside before pulling out slowly. For a moment, neither of them spoke, instead breathing heavily. The room was heady with sex and sweat now, not that it was anything new for them. As Noiz settled beside Koujaku and removed the blind-fold, he heard the older man mumble begrudgingly,

"… This is better."

"Hmph, I told you," Noiz replied with a haughty smile, trailing a finger gently down Koujaku’s cheek. “This must mean we’ll be doing bondage more often then?"

"I didn’t say that, shitty brat," Koujaku scowled, his eyes still glazed from the afterglow. “Now untie me; my arms are killing me."


End file.
